1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an indexable cutting insert as a replaceable cutting tool for a side milling cutter. In addition, the invention relates to an insert seat for an indexable cutting insert of this type and to a side milling cutter adapted thereto.
2. Description of Related Art
In the case of these types of milling cutters, the cutting tools and consequently the cutting edges are arranged on the periphery of a disk-shaped support body. On account of this geometry, such cutting tools can be used, for example, in the production of crankshafts by means of peripheral circular milling and for the incorporation of straight or helical grooves in workpieces, in particular for the production of worms for worm drives, extrusion machines or deep hole drills.
An important objective when designing a replaceable indexable cutting insert and a support body is to develop the detachable connection between indexable cutting insert and support body so that it is both simple to handle and capable of resisting wear brought about by forces acting on it.
The publication WO 2006/002906, provided by the Applicant, makes known a support body which has several receiving pockets on the periphery. In the region of the two pocket flanks of each of the receiving pockets, which define said pockets in the peripheral direction, there is provided, in each case, one contact contour in which an indexable cutting insert with integrally molded contact shoulder is inserted in a substantially form-fitting manner. A clamping wedge, which is fixed on the support body by means of a screw and holds the indexable cutting inserts in a force-fitting manner in the receiving pocket, is inserted between the two indexable cutting inserts of one receiving pocket. Compared to alternative fastening possibilities, this concept enables, in an advantageous manner, a large number of cutting tools, and consequently a large number of cutting edges, to be distributed on a pre-determined periphery of a disk-shaped support body. However, compensation of forces acting axially and consequently vertically in relation to the clamping forces is only possible in a very limited manner.